Prom
by team will forever
Summary: What will happen when percy and Annabeth go to prom
1. Chapter 1

Hey guys so I don't the PJO series or HOO series but you probably knew that :)

I also don't own Prom(The Movie )

Anyway i hope you like the story

***My story will not be exactly the same as the movie. It will revolve mostly around Annabeth(Nova) and Percy(Jesse) but I will try to incorporate some of the movie to my story...**

**To be honest its hard trying to make it exactly like the movie**

Enjoy the story

Annabeth:

"OMG! I can't wait " Rachel squealed coming up behind me and looking at the poster

"I know right " Thalia said sarcastically

"Well I hope everyone likes the decorations" I said

"Don't worry if anyone doesn't like it then I will personally break their face" Gracy said with her arms around her two best friends Airen and leeah

"of course you will" Airen said

"so does anyone have a date yet?" asked leeah

"No but I'm sure someone is going to ask me soon" Said Rachael

"i don't care if someone asks me" Thalia said

"Well I think Luke is going to ask me" I said excitedly

"You guys are perfect together! " Piper said running up and hugging us

"Thanks! You and Jason and perfect together too! I said

"okay I will catch up with you girls at lunch, I have to get more posters from the principal " I said walking away

When I got to the principals office of course no other then the biggest prom hater in school was sitting there.

"Oh did little miss perfect get in trouble or are you here to an award for being perfect" Percy Jackson said laughing

"Hahaha, no I'm in trouble for riding my little moped around school because I think I'm so cool" I said sitting down

" its a motorcycle not a moped" Percy said

"Annabeth here are the prom posters you wanted" Said principal blowfits

Percy's POV

" please come into my office" principal blowfits said

"okay" I said

"Now you need to start trying harder or you aren't going to graduate and I can't handle having you around for another year" Mr. Blowfits

"I had a little chat about that with myself it turns out I'm okay with it" I said walking out of the office

Annabeth's POV :

"Guys what am I supposed to do? Prom is getting closer and believe it or not I still don't have a date" Rachel said

"Oh I believe it" Gracy said laughing with Arien and Leeah

"Oh yeah who are your dates? Rachel shot back

"well I'm going with Kyle " Gracy said with a smile

"Oh, well I'm sure someone is going to ask me any day now" Rachel said taking a bite of her salad

"Do you have a date yet leeah" asked Piper

"Yeah I'm going with Apollo" she said

"I'm going with luke " Annabeth said

"Do you have a date Airen" asked Annabeth

"No not yet" Airen said

"is your celebrity boyfriend taking you " Gracy said laughing

"He hasn't asked me yet" She said

"he hasn't, really? Rachel said

"I wasn't joking and I think he's going to ask me soon but he has been really busy fliming"

" I'm sure he will"Annabeth said

"OMG look at that car that's pulling into school" Rachel squealed

"Yeah it's a nice car so what " Thalia questioned

"So...nice cars usually belong to nice guys"Rachel said looking excited

"whatever " Thalia said

"YESSSSSS!" Rachel squealed

"what" everyone said looking at her

"Leo asked me to prom"she squealed

"yay" everyone said sarcastically

"okay, well now that's over with let's eat" Said Gracy

"OMG how does my hair look" Rachel squealed

"perfect " Thalia said sarcastically

"why" Annabeth said

"Because there's a extremely yummy guy walking into the cafeteria" she said excitedly

"Oh my gods" I said looking up

"he is perfect" Thalia said

"Airen look" Said

"no I'm good " she said

"look you will love what you see" Gracy said

"Nick what are you doing here"Airen said running to give him a hug

"I'm here to ask you a very important question"he said hugging her back

"what" she said smiling,

"Airen would you do me the honor of letting me escort you to prom" he said smiling

"Of course " she said hugging him

"well I thought that I was going to have the best date until Nicholas Hoult had to come" Said Gracy

The next day

I was at my locker when Rachel and Thalia came running up to with looking upset

"whats wrong" I said feeling nervous

"the prom decorations are ruin" Rachel said almost crying

"what happened" I said shocked

"the shed was burned down" Thalia said

"what are we supposed to do now " I cried running to the prom shed

" I don't know who was responsible for this but when I find them they will be punished" Mr blowfits said looking mad

Then Percy Jackson came riding in on his motorcycle

"what happened here" he said laughing

" you are breaking school rules so for your punishment you will help Annabeth rebuild all the prom decorations" Mr blowfits said

"what" Percy and I said at the same time

"Sorry Annabeth but you need help and clearly needs help" principal blowfits said

"Fine" I said, "but we will work every day after school until the decorations are perfect"

"of course what time should I be there at princess" he said laughing

**After school **

"where is he " I angrily

"Hey princess" Percy said walking in to the gym

"your late"I said

"so what "he said

"Don't just stand there help me" I said &&&

"what do I start with" he said

"start painting and I will count how many paint buckets we have" I said walking away

"Hey princess can you bring me another bucket of paint" Percy said

"sure" I said the bucket was heavier than I thought and I was trying to pick it up for at least Five minutes and Percy just sat there

"need some help" he asked

"yeah thanks for asking"I said sarcastically

"Okay well lift from the knees" he said laughing

**A few weeks later **

I don't know how it happened but I actually started to look forward to working with percy everyday

"no no no" I said angrily

"whats wrong" Percy asked

" my friend just texted me and said her prom is stary stary night" I said

"well we will just have to go check out their prom won't we" Percy said grabbing my hand and pulling me outside to his motorcycle.

**How was the first chapter? Please review and give me ideas. Also I know it's not great I'm not the best writer and I can't spell, but I try. Please keep reading**

**I don't own Percy Jackson, heros of Olympus or prom, as well I don't own Nicholas Hoult ( but I wish I did) I kinda wish I owned will Herondale too. I own Airen, Leeah and Gracy. Anyways keep reading **


	2. Chapter 2

**Here's the second chapter :) I don't own Percy Jackson, heros of Olympus or prom**

**I also don't own Nicholas Hoult (but I wish I did :) :D ) Please Read and review. I'm not the best at spelling so there might be mistakes **

**Have fun **

We got on his motorcycle and drove to the other school. "I can't believe I am doing this " I said nervously

"Let's go see how stary their night is" Percy said

"would you stop worrying princess " Percy said

"well sorry that breaking and entering isn't a hobbie of mine " I say rolling my eyes

" you ready princess" Percy says parking

"yeah"I said we walked up to the door but it was locked.

"how are going to get in" I cried

"I'm going to shoot my rope gun at the roof, climb up and bust through the skylight" Percy said

"really? " I asked excitingly

"no the side door is open" he said pulling me towards the door. When we got to the gym their declarations weren't nearly as good as ours

"These look sooooooooooooo cheep" Percy said grabbing one of the stars

" Hahaha I agree "I said laughing

"this is so cheesey compared to ours" Percy said

I was laughing so hard I knock something over , good thing percy caught it or it would have broke, but we still made to much noise and the janatoir came running me percy ran through the whole school trying to avoid him and find a way out. When we finally got out we were dying of laughter

"that was fun " I said getting on Percy's bike

"Let's get out of here incase they call the police" Percy said starting his bike

Soon enough the police caught up to us,

"my dad is going to kill me" I said

"Don't worry I'll take the blame "Percy said

"Thanks " I said

When my dad came his face was red with anger

"Annabeth do you have any idea what could have happened to you or your record " he said dragging me towards the car

"stay away from my daughter"my dad said pushing percy

**The next day **

"Hey im sorry about last night" I. Say to percy

" its fine " he says

" do you want to go dress shopping with me" I asked

"sure I don't have any other plans " he says pushing me

"okay let's go " I say laughing and then pushing him

I think I tried on about 50 dresses, then I finally found the one (i can't really described that good so im going to post a Page of links in the next chapter)

"how do I look" I asked

"fantastic" Percy said

**Percy's POV **

She look so beautiful, I need to ask her to prom but she's going with that luke jerk.

"Hey Annabeth " I said feeling nervous

"yeah" she said smiling

"ummmm never mind " I said

"no tell me " she said

"well we are out shouldn't we get something for luke to wear" I said

"Oh... I'm not going with him anymore" she said

"why?"I asked

"collage interviews" she said

"Oh okay I'm sorry " I said trying not to smile

**Later that night **

**Annabeth's POV **

"OMG its amazing " Rachel squealed looking at my dress

"I know" I said

"I love it " Airen said

"It really does look good on you " Gracy said

"its so pretty " Leeah said

"I can wear heels and still be shorter than him " I said excitedly

"wait who?" questioned piper

"Percy " I squealed

"Percy Jackson " Gracy said

"Yeah we have been spending a lot of time together and I think he is going to ask me tomorrow because it's our last day of working on prom"I said excitedly

"well who knew Annabeth liked bad boys" Thalia said

**The next day **

"Hey princess"percy said

"hey" I said

"so do you want to go to prom with me?"

"of course " I say hugging him

"pick you up at 7" he said

"okay well I have to go get ready " I say

**Later **

"I think we look fantbulous " Rachel squealed

"yeah yeah we look amazing let's just get the party started "Thalia said

"pictures first "I said

We got a bunch of group picture and date pictures, solo pictures and just the girls and boys and best friend shots. We can finally leave now.

**Prom **

Percy and I danced all night it was the best night of my life.

"Hey you having fun " Thalia asked

"yeah" I said

"has he kissed you yet" Piper asked

"no but there's one more song" I said

"yeah I know he will" Airen said

"Don't worry about " Leeah said

"Thanks girls" I said

The last song came on _**Good to you by Marianas Trench (**_**i sadly don't own them :(, I'm their biggest fan:) ) **

"Let's dance Thaila" Nico said grabbing her hand

"come on leo" Rachel said pulling him on the dance floor

"hurry up Jason before the song ends" Piper said running to the dance floor

"i love this song" Gracy said to Kyle as they walked to the dance floor

"may I have this dance" Apollo said to leeah pulling her to the dance floor

"come on" Airen said hugging nick

"Let's dance Annabeth" Percy said kissing me

This is the best night ever I thought as I danced, I looked at my incredible friends:

The loyal and beautiful Piper

The crazy and beautiful Rachel

The tough and beautiful Thaila

The hilarious and beautiful Gracy

The fun and beautiful leeah

The understanding and beautiful Airen

I am the luckiest person in the world I thought looking up at my Amazing new boyfriend percy Jackson

**That's the end the next chapter is all the dresses and hair. Tell me what you thought. **

**Also I sort of rip the ending off of the sisterhood of the traveling pants so I don't own that, or percy Jackson, heros of Olympus or prom or Nicholas Hoult, or Marianas Trench but I do own Airen, Leeah and Gracy. thanks for reading :) :D **


	3. Chapter 3

Links

Rachel:

Dress:

. /-n1CeYd90LkA/URBvt-u_XDI/AAAAAAAAGK0/LmbYWvRPvYI/ s1600/Elegant+Lime+Green+Prom+Dresses+Jovani+2013+(1).jpg

Hair:

. /tumblr_mdk5wxMJgO1rkd5wto1_

Annabeth :l

Dress :

media/catalog/product/cache/1/image/720x/040ec09b1 e35df139433887a97daa66f/1/2/1294-cindy-collection- prom-dress-sea-green.

Hair:

. /tumblr_lkfeyb3yDb1qe1vcho1_

Thaila:

Dress :

albu_282769673_00-1.

Hair:

wp-content/uploads/2013/01/Prom-Hairstyles-2013-fo r-Women_

Piper:

Dress:

Hair:

. /-LgOyZipg4_

Gracy:

Dress:

. /Public/Uploads/Products/20120302/V Neck Beaded Bodice Long Strapless Sweetheart Black Dresses Prom

Hair:

.

Airen:

Dress:

.

Hair:

Leeah:

Dress: i01. .

Hair:

.


End file.
